


COLD (MU oneshot)

by running_further



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Cute, Hugs, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, james to da rescue!, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_further/pseuds/running_further
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's freezing, and mike has accidently locked himself out of the house while everyone is out partying.<br/>what'll happen when sully finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLD (MU oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> pfft, hah haaaah *does the same laugh as lisa simpson when she is nervouse* *falls off chair* nothing specail! *quickly sits up* hope you enjoy, while i sit and eat this awesome veggie might sandwitch (i led, im pure aussie and i hate sandwitches *heaves and coughs*  
> )  
> anywho! enjoy!

human AU~

i curled up as the chilly winter air nipped at my skin.   
the short sleeve shirt i stupidly decided to wear while shopping was starting to ear my hate, ''dam-''

''what are you doing in the cold?'' it was james. i threw the shopping bag at the ground. ''your ask- HEY! YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS!"

''how did i get you into this? heheh, mike it's below -30 egg head. it's your own fault for not only wearing a short sleeved shirt, but also giving chery the keys.''

''wh- go suck a dick!'' he blushed and smirked. he looked almost sweaty. ''how are you sweating sully? its freezing!'' 

''i run alot. here.'' he sat down and pulled me onto his lap. he was so warm. i snuggled up close to him. ''your so waaaaarm.'' he chuckled and kissed my foreighd. ''cute.''  
~end~

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry ;-; i know twas short, but i'm currently stuck in hell, and i cannot think!
> 
> hope you liked it.


End file.
